


Relief is Fleeting

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [282]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Ann has created a hierarchy of stress relief remedies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief is Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 August 2016  
> Word Count: 350  
> Prompt: relief  
> Summary: Over the years, Ann has created a hierarchy of stress relief remedies.  
> Spoilers: Post-series canon compliant, taking place nebulously within the first week or two after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not entirely sure what happened with this one. I honestly thought it was going to go into some detail about the relief Ann gets out of the ritual related to her scars. What ended up coming out is something that I already know needs more exploration while also being relatively canon compliant. I hope that comes sooner rather than later in this project.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sometimes the easiest way to resolve tension, regardless of the source, is the best. There is no need to get overly complicated. In the protection and revenge businesses, complications can make things worse instead of better. Complications create pressure that only grows if one isn't able to bleed it off.

Over the years, Ann has created a hierarchy of stress relief remedies. Some are as simple as opening a bottle of wine with dinner; alternately, they can be as complicated as a punishing exercise regimen that pushes every muscle and joint to the breaking point. This latter is particularly effective when combined with the ritual tied to her scar. There's nothing that bleeds off tension quite like the sharp pain induced by stretching scabbed and healing skin.

In the aftermath of Veronica's death, Ann is unable to find relief of any kind. Nothing that she tries works, or if it does, it's fleeting. She can't bring herself to pulling out the pocket knife that is worn smooth with decades of use. Somehow the thought of any bloodletting feels disrespectful toward her daughter's memory. Instead, she throws herself headlong into running Armitage in John's absence while coordinating anything and everything that Damien should need as the mantle of the Antichrist settles on his shoulders. Sleep is short, but deep and dreamless, when she allows herself time to collapse into bed. She only sleeps when Damien forces his hand. She'd rather continue to maintain any level of control she can, because it's easier to deal with than the crushing grief that lurks just beneath the surface.

She knows that if she continues at this pace long enough, she'll work herself into the grave. For as much as she wants to see Damien rise to power as he's meant to, there is a part of her that would be happy for it all to just _stop_. She has no idea if there's an actual afterlife or whether she truly wants to spend eternity reliving her regrets with her daughters, but if it means no more of these petty stresses, she'll gladly take it.


End file.
